Global positioning system (GPS) systems are becoming more common. GPS is being used to show users their current location as well as directions to a selected destination.
Generally, GPS systems provide mapping by using vector data describing each street. Map displays can get very busy with street names, and points of interest and similar displays.
Newer GPS systems can provide a three-dimensional view of the area, especially in conjunction with providing directions. Using a three-dimensional view, or perspective view, generally involves using vector data to generate a three dimensional representation of the map.